Setetes Kenangan
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Selembar foto yang tertiup angin musim dingin membangkitkan kenangan Haruka akan Rin. Karenanya, ia memutuskan untuk pulang pada ombak, melarungkan pesan cinta dan apologinya... Character death inside. RinHaru, produk insomnia. RnR please, minna?


***well okay. Ini drabble beneran diketik dalam waktu gak nyampe seperempat jam. Idenya absurd banget pula u_u;; maafkan saia sudah menistakan Haruka sampe jadi emo begini sobs #plak. Abang Asaki, sasuga sekali lagu anda bisa bikin orang terinspirasi nge-angst begini #dor. Oke, Free! itu punya KyoAni, Shizuku itu punya Asaki, dan saya cuma punya ceritanya. RnR please, minna? :v* **

* * *

**Iwatobi, medio April 2013.**

_...meskipun arti dari kebahagiaan, arti dari seluruh tubuh kita yang menjadi basah,_  
_semuanya pergi, menghampiri angin dan mengering,_  
_aku akan tetap merasa senang pernah mengenalmu pada suatu titik..._

Temperatur di tempat sang pemuda hidup masih belum juga menghangat; nampaknya musim semi masih malu-malu menyapa penghuni suburb yang ia tempati seumur hidupnya itu. Musim dingin artinya air di pantai dekat rumahnya pun bersuhu kejam, dingin menusuk tulang, bahkan bisa mencapai minus sekian derajat.

_Haruka membencinya._

Ia ingin segera pulang, ke pelukan sang ombak yang akan membawa segala masalahnya mengalir entah kemana. Ia merindukan semilir wangi laut, asin natrium alami dari air yang tertelan saat ia berenang bebas, dan satu hal yang mungkin akan mengundang tawa orang yang mendengarnya (yah, ia memang tak pernah mengatakannya. Untuk apa?).

Ia merindukan laut, karena laut adalah substitusi kehangatan baginya sejak kawannya pergi, berlayar mengejar mimpi ke negeri Kiwi. Sang kawan yang bergigi tajam bak paus, namun jinak. Sang kawan yang pernah bersamanya (dan oh, mereka tak hanya berdua, Haruka sadar betul, namun apakah salah seorang insan yang berkelompok memiliki bias pada salah satu anggotanya? Rasanya tidak) menghirup klorin, melawan arus air sintetik, dan mencatatkan kemenangan dalam lomba renang nasional, nun kala mereka masih "dalam masa pancaroba". Dari anak-anak, menuju remaja.

Sang kawan yang pergi setelah dikalahkan olehnya tepat di hari itu, empat tahun lalu. Sang pria berambut merah yang sejak dikalahkan olehnya tak lagi tersenyum, lalu pergi tanpa pamit. Ekspresi seorang Matsuoka Rin muda yang kalah tarung 50-meter dengannya pun masih terekam jelas di kepala Haruka.

Lalu begitu saja, pada malam itu seluruh kenangan tentang Rin tak sengaja terputar ulang oleh Haruka, hanya karena selembar foto dari album lamanya terbang ke dekat kasurnya, tertiup angin malam. Ia menatap foto itu nanar, nampak semua anggota grup renang Iwatobi tersenyum ceria, termasuk Rin. Rin yang menghilang senyumnya sejak kala itu. Rin yang bahkan sejak empat tahun lalu belum ia temui kembali.

Saat itu juga, Haruka merasakan sesuatu yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Perpaduan antara rasa rindu, rasa bersalah, dan keinginan untuk berjumpa sekali lagi dengan Rin. Tanpa banyak makan waktu, ia pun berganti pakaian, di dalam pakaiannya ia kenakan baju renang, dan ia pun bergegas menuju pantai. Ia ingin segera pulang, pada ombak.

Mungkin memang irasional, berharap pada lautan untuk membawa Rin kembali padanya. Namun kali ini, bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin segera pulang, dan menitipkan pesannya, berupa kata maaf dan sedikit ungkapan cinta, melalui lautan. Menurutnya, hanya lautan yang bisa ia titipi pesan. Persetan dengan cuaca yang seakan melarangnya berangkat.

Pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh malam, dan lautan tengah pasang. Haruka mencebur ke dalamnya, berharap sang dewa pengatur laut bersimpati kepadanya dan mengizinkan lautan itu surut, agar ia bisa berenang entah kemana dan kembali ke pantai setelah "pesannya tersampaikan".

Namun ternyata tidak.

Haruka benar-benar "pulang", menuju sang dewa, membawa serta apologi dan cintanya pada Rin yang tak tersampaikan...

* * *

**Narita, awal Mei 2013.**

Pukul dua belas malam. Qantas Airlines dari Sydney baru saja mendarat ke Narita. Salah satu penumpangnya, seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut merah dan gigi layaknya hiu, nampak celingukan di bandara, sembari mendesiskan, "Aku pulang, Haru-chan".

Sayang, ia tak memberi perhatian pada layar televisi besar di depannya.

"Telah terjadi ombak besar di pantai Iwatobi pada tanggal 30 April 2013. Ditemukan seorang korban tanpa identitas yang diketahui berjenis kelamin pria dan menggunakan pakaian renang..."


End file.
